SI LO ESTABAN VIOLANDO! O NO?
by alba-chan
Summary: YAOILEMON IKKYxHYOGA YA DEJAME IKKY decia un aturdido Hyoga, mientras intentaba deshacerse de las mañosas manos del fenix, quien ya se le hacia agua a la boca el rubio siberiano


ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN FIC YAOI Y LEMON, ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA EL GENERO Y SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD PUES ¡¡¡ NO LO LEAS! Y SI PUEDES Y TE GUSTA YAOI…ENTONCES DISFRUTALA PORQUE ESTA MUY …INTERESANTE

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO SON MIOS SINO DE KURUMADA (GRACIAS KURUMADA SAN) YO SOLO LOS ESCOGI PARA CREAR ESTA HISTORIA BIEN BURDA…JEJEJEJEJE

**SI LO ESTABAN VIOLANDO!... O NO?**

**Alba-chan**

- YA DEJAME IKKY- decia un aturdido Hyoga, mientras intentaba deshacerse de las mañosas manos del fenix, quien ya se le hacia agua a la boca el rubio siberiano

- Dejarte…ni en tus sueños..hoy sera tu dia, porque te voy hacer lo que nadie te ha hecho…- refutaba un acalorado Ikky quien apretaba más al rubio ….parecia un pulpo

-Te he dicho que me sueltes! …mmmhe…sueltame!- seguia luchando Hyoga, pero la rapidez de su compañero de armas (ya no tan compañero sino màs bien su violador) era mayor…, finalmente Hyoga, entre tanto forcejeo no se dio cuenta que estaba retrocediendo hacia una de las paredes del corredor del ala de las habitaciones de la mansión…hasta que finalmente choco con ella empujado, claro esta por Ikky, quien ni tardo ni perezoso pego màs su cuerpo al del rubio, de tal modo que lo cogio por la cintura lo elevo a unos centímetros del suelo, de tal forma que sus pies quedaron colgando y para asegurarlo màs metio su pierna derecha por en medio de las del rubio tocando su sexo…"guauuuu" penso ikky…"este tambien la tiene dura…como yo"

La posición provoco un gemido mezcla de dolor y disconformidad de Hyoga, quien al momento de chocar con la pared cerro los ojos rapidamente para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con la mirada penetrante y lujuriosa del moreno y una sonrisa de medio lado caracteristica del morboso de Ikky…

-Estas durito…patito…y tu culito esta bien rico...-susurro Ikky muy cerca del rostro de Hyoga- estas caliente….! Me deseas…y yo te voy a complacer….

Al escuchar estas palabras y sentir el aliento a alcohol de Ikky, el cisne no pudo evitar enrojecerse hasta la punta del cabello, lo cual excito màs al fénix.

-Asi… asi me gustas ardiente rojo como un tomate…porque sé que te gusta lo que sientes…patito..

-Sueltame Ikky estas borracho…yo no quiero nada contigo…si no me sueltas gritare hasta que se te rompan los oidos!

- Eso..eso quiero que grites…. Pero de placer y en mi cama… se van a escuchar tus gritos hasta Europa….

-Eres un enfermo….un abusador sexual! Sueltame….!- finalmente Hyoga comenzo a gritar- AYUD….AYUDENME….!-y mientras gritaba forcejeaba y empujaba con sus brazos y manos a Ikky quien le superaba en fuerza física (n.a. ese es mi hermoso fénix… ) en un instante parecia que se lo desprendia pero Ikky atrapo con mas fuerza el cuerpo del fénix y lo volvio a pegar firmemente a la pared con un mano mientras con la otra sostenia la cabeza del cisne cogiendolo de la cabellera rubia

- A quién le pides ayuda..rubio….?- dijo con burla, mientras lo miraba de manera insidiosa- a quién? Ah? …si no hay nadie… -Era cierto no estaban en la mansión màs que ellos dos, los empleados se encontraban en otra ala (n.a. recuerden la mansión es inmensa) Saori junto con Tatsumi en la fundación y los otros tres (llamense Shyriu, Seiya y Shun) habia ido al cine…lo habian invitado pero el no quiso ir…algo de lo cual se arrepintió en este momento…..pensaba que el Fénix no iba a regresar ya que sus salidas duraban toda la noche...asi que no correria peligro…..porque si Hyoga temia por su vida…bueno específicamente por su virginidad…desde hace unas semanas habia notado en el moreno unas miradas muy extrañas…miradas pervertidas que lo desnudaban con la mirada…..avances del fénix demasiado atrevidos…y palabras y piropos muy subiditos de tono con gesto muy calenturientos .. una vez cuando estaba llendo a una discoteca el fénix le dijo "qué bonito, redondo y perfecto tienes el culito rubito"…frase que descoloco a Hyoga y no sólo el fénix se conformaba con acosarlo con palabras vulgares sino que en multiples ocasiones rosaba mal intenciondamente su cuerpo con el de él o lo tocaba y luego decia "upsss, lo siento es que se veia tan redondito…" Hyoga no le hacia nada por Shun…pero ya se estaba asustando…finalmente sus miedos fueron confirmados…al parecer el fénix iba a concretar el día de hoy lo que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo...: quitarle su virginidad…..

- Estate quieto…- le dijo Ikky, mientras lo cogia por el trasero y lo levantaba en vilo- ya me estas volviendo loco…..necesitamos una cama….- y diciendo esto lo elevo de tal forma que lo coloco sobre su hombro y lo ajusto a su cuerpo mientra hyoga intentaba bajarse con nulo éxito

- No…bajame..no necesitamos nada! bajame

Sin hacerle caso Ikky cargo a Hyoga hacia la primera habitación que encontró, que casualmente era la suya, y lo avento a su cama dando este un reboto..Hyoga intento bajarse de alli pero Ikky fue màs rapido y lo volvio atrapar quedando encima de su cuerpo…ni tardo ni perezoso, sera por efectos del alcohol desgarro la camisa y el pantalón de hyoga de un tiron, al igual que sus boxers dejandolo completamente desnudo Hyoga exclamo un grito sordo por los acontecimientos pero no tuvo tiempo para màs…

El fénix no demoro y al ver el cuerpo dorado del rubio…inmediatamente bajo hasta sus pectorales y comenzo a succionar con una fuerza desenfrenada los rosados pesones de Hyoga..

-No…i…ii…kkky..no..-reclamo hyoga, pero ikky no escuchaba…los mordía lamia, chupaba, mamaba…parecia que los quería arrancar de su sitio, intercalaba cada uno de las tetillas de Hyoga se podria decir casi con violencia y entre ratos decia

-Eres….delicioso…rubio…te quiero comer….estas calentandome.. te voy a hacer gritar

y mientras decia esto se iba frotando su entrepierna con de Hyoga para excitarse y excitarlo màs.

-Tu tambien… te pondrás caliente y me …pediras màs patito….mmmmmm

Por Atena! Hyoga entre tanta frotación, roce, mamadas, chupadas lamidas… se estaba exitando…Dioses! El habia tenido alguno que otro revolcón pero ninguno habia sido de la magnitud de esta su primera "violación"…el sudor, el olor a hombre salvaje que despedia del cuerpo del fénix, sus palabras demostraban que era un excelente…y un gran amante…cielos! Pero lo estaban violando como podia comenzar a gozar…porque lo estaba ya disfrutando ya que su pedazo se levanto violentamente que grado de extasis le provocaba el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo

-mmmmmmm… ikkky.. mm

- ves te esta gustando…rubito…mmm…quiero tu boca…probarte….-dicho esto ikky dejo el pecho de hyoga y le dio un beso violento a sus labios parecia que se lo queria comer… era un beso con lengua…la saliva comenzo a discurrir por sus bocas, ya que las lenguas no dejaban de frotarse…

Las manos de Ikky tampoco estaban quietas, no dejaba de acariciar y frotar la piel dorada suave y caliente del cisne…Ikky estaba perdiendo el control de todo porque esa piel era màs exquisita de lo que se veía esas caricias del fénix eran tan violentas que Hyoga iba a quedar los dedos de fénix incrustados en su blanca piel

Por un instante soltaron sus bocas para respirar y hyoga volvio a gemir Ikky aprovecho el momento para quitarse su ropa…quedo desnudo y Hyoga al verlo quedo de una pieza

¡¡¡¡Ikky era portentoso…moreno, de musculos firmes, de mirada y voz salvaje, bello salvajemente…! "dios mio, qué me pasa..? si me esta violando!" penso Hyoga rapidamente "por qué me excito..por qué quiero que siga..·" lo que mas enloquecia a Hyoga era el olor del fénix un olor a sexo tan potente despedia de su cuerpo que lo estaba mareando ….

- Tu mirada lo dice todo Hyoga….-ikky lo dijo con una voz profunda sensual…- te gustó…me deseas…como yo te deseo a ti….- mientras acariciaba la parte interna de los muslos de Hyoga haciendo que Hyoga gimiera y gimiera màs

- Es hermoso…me lo voy a meter todo en mi boca..-dijo mirando el pedazo erguido del rubio y sin demorar màs lo atrapo..

-ahhhhhhh…oh…no…ikk…ikkk…ahhahhaaahhhaahha+

Ikky inicio una succion rapida, lamia, mordia la punta del pene de Hyoga….pasaba su lengua por todo el tronco….era todo un experto…..y nuevamente se lo metia y sacaba de la boca…si el objetivo del fénix era llevar a Hyoga a la locura

-aahhh ahhhha ahhhhhh.ahhhhhh

- eso…vamos….di mi nombre…- y nuevamente se tragaba todo el pedazo

-ahhhahhh ahhha ikk ikkkykkk ..

- mmmmm que rico ere…..Hyoga

- yaaa! Yaaa! Ya …no…no…a…agguanntoo…..ahhhhaa aaaaaahhha ahh

- sueltalo…sueltalo quiero tu lechita…

-AHHHHA AHHHHHA AHHHHHH IKKKKYYKKKK AHHHHH!- Hyoga grito fuertemente y solto su orgasmo liberando su semen en la boca de Ikky y este se la bebio gustoso

Hyoga se encontraba agitado habia tenido un orgasmo lo habia gozado..pero si lo estaba violando…! O no? Buscaba recuperar su respiración pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar ya que sintio como era volteado dejandolo en cuatro (posición de perrito) exponiendo su colita y dejando ver su pequeño orificio

Sintio algo caliente y humedo que lamia rapidamente su orificio…esto lo descoloco y nuevamente sus gemidos esto era ya irresistible…

-no…espera..ikky..mmmm…mmmikky..no espera…

-nada…de esperar…todavía falta lo bueno..- y luego metio un dedo…Hyoga grito…por la intromisión…dolor pero ikky comenzo a dar vueltas con su dedo dilantandolo más cuando lo creyo introdujo otro dedo màs luego un tercero…Hyoga gemía y gemía y hasta gritaba…

-ikky,….ah…ikky,…mmmmikk es…es… rico…mimmm

- Ya estas listo- ikky saco sus dedos…y los intercambio por su pedazo bien erguido y grande goteante..Hyoga quiso saber porque habia detenido el placer..volteo y cuando vio lo que iba a entrar en lugar de los dedos se asusto que quiso retirarse pero el fénix no se lo permitio, y raudo lo tomo de las caderas y de una ….¿¡¡zas! se la metio dentro (poco delicado ikky…pero es muy lindo…jijij)

-ahhhhh! –grito Hyoga…ikky no habia sido nada cuidadoso..pero no penso mucho en eso y comenzo a moverse primero lento como para dejar que hyoga se acostumbrara

-dioses…mmm…eres tan estrecho….tan…….aaah…. – y continuo con el mete saca…un bombeo que subia en intensidad… Hyoga comenzo a acostumbrarse y a sentir más placer tanto que su miembro se paro nuevamente…se sorprendio y màs cuando sin pensarlo, comenzo a moverse marcando el ritmo del mete y saca de ikky

- esoo…eso…muevete…putita rubia…eso…ahahahha! –gritaba el fénix

Las palabras enloquecieron a Hyoga (pero si lo estaban violando! O no?') que comenzo un movimiento màs frenetico clavandose el pene de ikky…y no solo eso comenzo a moverse al mismo tiempo que enderzaba la parte superior de su cuerpo y quedaba sentado sobre el fénix de espaldas a él…

mmmmmm…AHHAHAHHHH…AHHHHHH ….AHHH+

MUEVETE….CLAVATE….VAMOS …..AHAHAH VAMOS… AH RUBIO….QUÉ ESTRECHOL….TIENES…TU ANILLLO…AHAHAHAH- al tiempo que decia estas palabras, ikky cogio con su mano el miembro de hyoga y comenzo a mastubarlo fuerte y rapidamente al ritmo de sus bombeo sube y baja…hyoga se movia al compas…y gritaba fuertemente…seguramente se escuchaba por toda la mansión.. y asi estuvieron por bastante tiempo entre gritos, gemidos, espasmos movimientos, bombeos sube y baja mordidas y hasta palabras sucias como "puta rubia" "clavame bien pollo" "hundemela" "soy tu perro siberiano" y otras más que finalmente llegaron al orgasmo…

AAAAAAHHH YAAAAA YYYYAAAAA…ME VENGO…YAA

SUELTALO…SUELTALO….PATO…AHAHAH

AHÍ AH AHÍ VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

ESO..ESO.. ESO…ME TOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Y ambos entre gritos de hyoga y rugidos de leon de ikky se vinieron, soltando el rubio su semen por las sabanas y mano de ikky y este en el culo del Hyoga…cayeron rendidos exhaustos, respirando rapidamente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido después de esta sesion de sexo…al caer sus miradas se cruzaron se vieron directamente a los ojos…rojos como dos tomates sintiendo el ambiente con un olor a semen y sexo tan fuerte que aturdia…siguieron mirandose…Hyoga bostezo se acurruco en Ikky…este lo recibio algo sorprendido pero no le negó sus brazos…y conforme fue pasando los minutos se quedaron dormidos…con una gran sonrisa en los labios… PERO DIGO YO: SI LO ESTABAN VIOLANDO…! O NO?

FIN


End file.
